Innocent House Visit
by Linus12
Summary: Hana invites her friend over to her house.


"That's your house?"

"Yeah! Come on inside; make yourself at home."

I don't know what I expected. When Hana-chan said she had three mommies, I kinda imagined everything about her home life would be weird also. Given the situation, I thought their place would be nicer to look at or at least painted entirely pink (that's what I'd do), but no, it looks so ordinary. I can't let Hana-chan know that, though; I've gotta remind her that what's going on in here is weird. "This place looks a bit off. Mine looks way cooler; probably because I actually have a daddy or something."

"Huh? Oh, sounds interesting. Make sure you take off your shoes before you come in."

Does she not even care!? I mean, I don't care if she cares, but I do if she doesn't! That was such a good insult though; if someone said that to me, I'd be super mad. So, why is she still so level-headed? Come to think of it, at school Hana-chan is pretty calm during tough situations, but after the dust settles, she always comes to me to vent about it. Could this be different; could it be that I was so mean to her this time she no longer feels safe confiding her real feelings to me?

"Are you alright? Will we be going inside or what?"

Oh, poor Hana-chan. Putting on a brave face when, inside, I've so recklessly crushed you. I guess we won't be friends anymore: we'll sit on opposite sides of the classroom; never talk to each other outside of school; years from now someone will ask, "Hey, what ever happened to that girl you used to hang out with?" and you'll just keep silent out of bitter resentment... No! Our relationship is too (platonically) strong to let it die like this! Hana-chan! I promise that before I leave today, I will make you forgive what I said to you!

"Uh..."

"Ah! Right, I'm coming in!"

* * *

"I'm ho~me!"

The inside is surprisingly plain as well. I'd better keep whatever I wanna say to myself this time, though.

"Hana-chan hold up! I'll be there in a second!"

A blonde woman is coming down the hallway; that must be the first of the mommies. Let's see, Hana-chan said there was her actual mommy, her aunt, and her aunt's friend (Hotel, I think?) living here. Given that this one's wearing an apron and holding a tray of cookies, I'd think it's safe to say she's the actual mommy. She also has that kind of sweet, motherly charm to her.

"I'm trying out a few recipes when I have the time, and I wanna see how- Huh? Who's this?"

"This is one of my friends from school."

"H-Hello." I'd better choose my words carefully, don't wanna make things worse than they already are.

"A friend, huh? I don't mind visitors, but you made sure your parents knew you were coming over here, right?"

"N-No ma'am, I don't believe..."

"Sigh, well, I suppose that can't be helped. I'll call and tell them you're here; hopefully they won't mind you hanging out with your school friend. Speaking of which, how was school today?"

"It went by smoothly enough. How was work?"

"Well, I was able to leave early again today, so that's always something to be happy about! Oh, sorry! I won't keep you two any longer. Here, take these cookies and try some while you go play; just make sure you tell me how you liked them later."

"Thank you!"

"Yeah! Th-Thanks, Ebisu-san!"

"Ah!"

Oh no! What did I do!? Why did Hana-chan's mommy make that noise just now, and why is she blushing so much? Did I say something that was offensive to their people? Did I just kill my chances of repairing Hana-chan's and my relationship!? I take it back! I take it back! Whatever I said, I take it back!

"O-Oh no! That's not my surname!"

"Eh?"

"That's not my actual mommy, that's Hotei-san; I've told you about her before."

"Oh yeah, your aunt's friend."

"That's right! I-I'm Hotei-san, n-not Ebisu-san! Then again, hearing you call me that, I didn't mind so much. I think I can get used to being an Ebisu-san..."

What's going on? Now she's lost in some kind of deep thought.

"...AH! Sorry, I-I'll go call your parents. You two go play."

"I'll see you at dinner then."

"By the way, if that's not your actual mommy, where is she?"

"Right now, I think it's Beijing."

"That far!?"

* * *

"Thanks for dinner, Hotei-san! We're going back to my room to play."

"Alright, I'll be cleaning up if you need me."

"Lucky your parents let you have dinner with us, huh?"

"Yeah, too bad they didn't let me stay the night." Then I would've had more time to mend our trust.

"How'd you like it? Dinner, I mean."

"Dinner? It was fantastic! Absolutely the best meal I've ever had!" It was pretty good, in reality, but hopefully going overboard on the compliments will make her forgive me from before.

"Good, glad you liked it."

Only a good? Rats, she's still holding out on me.

"Too bad Mayo-chan wasn't here today."

"Your aunt? Is she somewhere far off too?"

"No, she just works late sometimes. It's a shame; I kind of wanted to introduce you to her. I think she would've liked you."

"I see." She's trying to pass me off to her aunt so I will stop bothering her! This is getting worse and worse... "!" "S-Sorry, I need to go..."

"Downstairs and to your right, last door in the hall."

"Thanks!"

* * *

Phew! Got finished as quickly as I could; I don't wanna keep Hana-chan waiting any longer than I have to! Just gotta wash my hands and- Huh? Sounded like someone came in through the front door. Maybe I can check by opening the bathroom door a little and looking through.

"Sorry I'm late! Again..."

"Mayo-san! I don't mind; I'm just glad you're home! There's some dinner in the fridge if you want some."

So that's Mayo-san. It's kinda nice, just looking at her. Judging by her outfit, I guess she's the one who brings home the money, leaving Hotei-san to cook and clean (even though they both technically work). Funny, I thought having three mommies would make Hana-chan's life weird, but they don't seem that different to how regular mommies and daddies are. That's it! Hana-chan's mad I insulted her family, so by integrating myself into it and showing a better understanding, I should be able to make up with her! And spying on these two should help me do just that!

Oh no! They're moving to the dining room! I'd better follow them.

"This stuff looks delicious! I swear, you outdo yourself every time."

"Well, I try. Lord knows I have the spare time."

"You still looking through the classified ads?"

"Yeah, I'm worried Hana-chan's gonna figure out I don't have a job. I can't keep 'getting let out of work early' forever."

"I still don't get why you're keeping it a secret."

"Because! I just don't want her to worry about me and my financial situation. Like rent, which is coming up soon..."

"Pfft, that? Don't worry, I'll just waive it for you."

"What!?"

"Stay here as long as you like. So long as you don't have a job, I won't charge you rent for that month."

"N-No! You can't! I demand that if I don't pay rent this month, you throw me out onto the streets!"

"I'm not kicking you out; you know that."

Hotei-san's puffing up her cheeks; I guess that means she's getting serious now.

"This is all because you're better than me, huh!"

"What are you talking about!?"

"Just because you make enough to support everyone here doesn't mean I can't help out too! This is the first time I've been living away from my parents, so I can't just loose now, not like this!"

"But you simply can't pay rent this month! There's nothing wrong with getting help from others when you need it."

"There is if it's from you! You work hard enough already. I-I don't want to be a burden for you..."

"Hotei..."

Mayo-san's walking over to her now. They're pretty close, what are they...

"Mmmf..."

Kissing!? I-I didn't know friends could kiss each other! They're even opening their mouths on each other.

"Mmm...Pwah!"

Now she's holding Hotei-san in her arms.

"Never think you're a burden on me, alright? If it wasn't for you, being so nice and responsible, I'd never be where I am today."

"sniff Thanks..."

The kiss worked; they're not yelling at each other anymore! Maybe this can help me out with my problem with Hana-chan! If she and I...k-kiss...maybe she'll finally accept my apology! I doubt I have the courage to do an open-mouth one, but maybe a quick peck on the lips would work (like what I give to mommy and daddy).

"I don't know if this is mean or not, but I kinda like having you home to do the cooking and cleaning. It makes the long workdays so much more gratifying."

"Well, I'm more career-oriented, but if it's with you I don't think I'd mind. Y'know, staying home all day, doing chores.

"I'm not forcing you to do anything! If you don't want-"

"Relax, Mayo-chan, you're not a burden to me either. Heh, Hana-chan bought over a friend from school today."

"That's adorable! I wish I could've met her earlier."

"She's still here. I remember, when I first greeted her in, she accidentally called me Ebisu-san."

"That's kinda funny."

"Yeah, I kinda liked it though. I think it's a name that suits me well."

"So, you wouldn't mind having my surname?"

"..."

"AH! I mean, I wouldn't do a-anything rash to get it of course!"

"R-Right right! Best to think ahead before doing anything drastic over a name, heh heh..."

"..."

"H-Hey, why don't I introduce you to Hana-chan's friend? They should be playing upstairs."

"Y-Yes, that sounds fun."

Oh no! They can't find me here; I'd better get back to Hana-chan's room!

* * *

"Thanks for coming over, it was nice to have the company."

"N-No problem Mayo-san!"

"Your parents said it's bright enough for you to walk home alone, but you should hurry as soon as possible."

"Th-Thank you for telling me, Hotei-san!"

"Have a safe trip!"

Hana-chan... No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get you to accept my apologies. I suppose it's my fault for breaking your heart, but still! There's only one final trick I haven't tried yet, but do I risk it? Even if I've seen those two doing it, it still feels weird to kiss another girl. No! I can't be selfish anymore! I have to buckle down and resolve this the only way left. For Hana-chan!

"Mwah!"

Gah! Huh... Did it work? Can Hana-chan trust me again?

Sh-She appears to be staring at me and, smiling... I did it! Hana-chan doesn't hate me anymore! I'd better get outta here before I mess anything else up! "Bye, see you at school!"

* * *

"Oh my! H-How forceful! To think she'd do something like that right in front of us!"

"Calm down Hotei. Our little Hana-chan is growing up, and we have to support her no matter what. So Hana-chan, how long have you two- Huh? Hana-chan?"

"She's still just smiling; her face hasn't moved an inch! She's catatonic!"

"Relax, I can snap her out of this! Hana-chan. Hey, Hana-chan!? Hana-chan!"

-  
End


End file.
